


Kiedyś nadejdzie dzień

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Zastępy AUs [13]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood, Gen, Part 2, School, School Trip, Violence, forest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Życzę wam pomyślnego polowania,miłej przechadzki po lądach tam hen.Miłego spaceru po przodków krainie,słońca i wiatru rwącego wciąż włos.Trawą pokrytych stepów, drzew rzucających cień,sadów obfitych i rzek, co chłodem orzeźwią dzień.
Series: Zastępy AUs [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479545
Kudos: 4





	Kiedyś nadejdzie dzień

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Używam nowego narzędzia sprawdzającego pisownię, gramatykę i interpunkcję.  
> Be kind, please  
> Jestem pewna, że gdzieś mi podmieniło jedno imię, ale nie mogę go znaleźć.

Klasa druga b była podzielona. Część osób chciała jechać na wycieczkę, część chciała się lenić na wycieczce. Stanęło na chodzeniu po lesie. Jednak tylko ze względu na to, że tej stronie dyskusji przewodziła Sereda. Dlatego właśnie w piękne czwartkowe popołudnie błądzili klasą po lesie. 

Na nieszczęście wszystkich zwykle uwielbiany przez każdego geograf stwierdził, że dokoptuje do wycieczki jeszcze rozbestwioną klasę trzecią, znaną wszystkim jako „mieszkańcy przedpiekla”.

Na przodzie wycieczki Sereda, Mata, Sigil, Orfaniel i Nesanel mieli dość, z samego tyłu kolumny docierały do nich dzikie wrzaski, oficjalnie zakwalifikowane jako „obdzieranie ze skóry”. Zainteresowani leśną przygodą uczniowie kontynuowali pstrykać zdjęcia, nie zważając na cichnące i nagłaśniające się co chwilę za nimi dźwięki. 

Wzdychając, Nesanel kierował w kosmos podziękowania za nieliczne chwile ciszy. Ta ostatnia trwała już całkiem długo i na jego twarzy wykwitł błogi uśmiech.

Las był piękny, drzewa szumiały, gałęzie pękały pod uczniowskimi tenisówkami. Nesanelowi nawet udało się pstryknąć zdjęcie dwóch wiewiórek na przewróconej topoli. Sereda zatrzymała się, żeby oprzeć notatnik na drzewie i spojrzała na towarzyszy swojej niedoli. Jej oczy otwarły się niczym okna w przeciągu.

-Chłopaki… Chyba zjebaliśmy. 

Przed nią stała czwórka jej kolegów z klasy... i nikt więcej. Nie było za nimi reszty kolumny, rozbestwionych uczniów, ukochanego geografa, ani nawet towarzyszącej im polonistki. Byli sami.

Nagle las wydał im się ciemniejszy, drzewa bardziej pochylone. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Nie słyszeli krzyków swoich kolegów a teraz, daliby się za nie pociąć.

Sereda ciaśniej owinęła się kurtką. Nie było jej zimno, ale fakt odosobnienia lał jej zimny pot po plecach. 

Nesanel przysiadł na pieńku i z desperacją patrzył teraz na nią i na Orfaniela, który usiłował zrozumieć, jak mogli oddzielić się od grupy. Mata próbował wleźć na drzewo. Sigil oparł się o jakąś skałę, nie wiedział skąd przyszli, nie pamiętał, jak dawno ostatnio słyszeli krzyki kolegów z klasy i zakładał, że każde z nich czuje to samo zagubienie. 

Powoli robiło się ciemno. Lekki, ciepły wiaterek, który towarzyszył im wcześniej, teraz przeistoczył się w zimne, ostre powiewy, które zaczynały im poważnie doskwierać. Orfaniel próbował rozpalić ognisko, ale miał tylko zapalniczkę, w której już dawno skończył się gaz. 

Sereda klapnęła na ziemię niczym worek ziemniaków i pozwoliła, żeby Mata otoczył ją swoją kurtką i złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Chciało jej się płakać, ale nie miała na to siły. Zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Wiatr był nieprzyjemnie zimny i targał jej włosy. Mata był ciepły i świetnie udawał poduszkę.

-Szefowo!- Zawołał nagle wesoło Sigil- Nie zostawili nas jednak.

W oddali poruszało się nikłe światełko. Sigil i Nesanel zaczęli podskakiwać i krzyczeć.

-Tutaj! Tu jesteśmy!

Światełko zaczęło zbliżać się szybciej. Nesanel zaprzestał aktywności i położył rękę na ramieniu Sigila. Pojedyncza osoba, oświetlająca sobie drogę przez las, nie była częścią tej wycieczki.

-Morningstar? Co ty tu robisz?

-A co? Nie mogę sobie po lesie łazić?

-Ja. Co? Um. E.

Blondyn zaśmiał się sucho. Nesanel nie zauważył, kiedy zgasił czy schował latarkę, patrzył tylko na rozluźnioną sylwetkę szkolnego króla dramatu, który miał nadzwyczajnie dobry, jak na niego, humor. 

-Przyznam- powiedział rozbawiony- całkiem daleko odeszliście. Pani Pistis się o was niezmiernie zamartwia. Powiedz mi, droga Seredo, kto by jej rozprawki pisał, jakbyś się zgubiła? 

-Zawsze jesteś jeszcze ty- odparła kwaśno- Wiesz właściwie, gdzie my jesteśmy?

-No trochę jesteście w lesie… No nie patrz już tak na mnie. Tam! Widzisz? Za tamtym wzgórzem mieszkają Brightowie, a z tamtej strony ja. 

-Och. Dzięki, nigdy tu nie byłam.

-Oj wiem, wiem. Teren prywatny i tak dalej. Chyba powinienem zadzwonić na policję, to już wtargnięcie.

-Bardzo zabawne Morningstar.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. A teraz jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Nie masz pojęcia kochana. Pozwól, że dam komuś znać gdzie jesteście -Wyjął ręce z kieszeni, w żadnej z nich nie miał telefonu, ani nawet latarki. 

Wyglądał łagodniej niż zwykle. Prześwitujące przez gęste listowie światło księżyca rzucało cienie na jego policzki. Wyglądał nieziemsko i Sereda czuła jakby właśnie taki był, a przeczucia rzadko ją zawodziły. Przeszedł ją dreszcz strachu. Zimny uśmiech starszego chłopaka był nieznajomy i znajomy jednocześnie, widywała takie w horrorach. Mata zasłonił ją ramieniem.

-My już chyba pójdziemy, klasa pewnie nas szuka.

-Nie sądzę- odparł niespodziewanie ktoś za nimi. Mówiący miał donośny, chłodny głos, który Sereda skądś kojarzyła. 

Dziewczyna zaczęła się rozglądać, w ciemności nie widziała nikogo, ale czuła na sobie spojrzenia wielu par oczu. 

-Pozwól, że pomogę- zaśmiał się znów Morningstar. 

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, jakby do niej sięgał z tęsknotą. Sereda mrugała z niedowierzaniem, kiedy nad jego dłonią błysnęło niewielkie światełko. Dziewczyna cofnęła się, wpadając na milczącego wciąż Nesanela. Zza nich rozległ się pusty śmiech. Teraz kiedy polana była oświetlona, mogła zobaczyć siedzącego wysoko na gałęzi Gabriela. Nie to ją jednak przestraszyło. Tym, co przesłało po jej plecach dreszcze była para ogromnych wilków, stojąca tuż za plecami Orfaniela i szczerząca na nich kły. Sigil głośno przełknął. Jeden z wilków warknął w jego kierunku. Od strony Lucyfera rozległy się kolejne kroki. 

-Sereda, jak miło cię zobaczyć- Zawołał Razjel, wychodząc spomiędzy drzew. Wiszący na jego ramieniu Rafał pomachał jej wesoło.

-Cieszę się, że cię widzę Razjelu- odetchnęła i nawet rzuciła humorystycznie- już myślałam, że zostaniemy tu na zawsze.

Jak gdyby usłyszeli najlepszy żart Razjel, Rafał i Lucyfer zaczęli się śmiać.

-Ale właśnie tak będzie moja droga. Widzisz, sytuacja ma się tak: nikt was nie szuka, i nie będzie szukać przynajmniej do jutra, na nasi przyjaciele są niezmiernie głodni.

Jak na komendę większy wilk rzucił się na Sigila, niemal od razu odrywając mu rękę. Niższy, masywniejszy w kłębie wilk, rzucił się na Matę. Chłopak krzyczał i próbował zrzucić go z siebie, ale bez rezultatów. 

Zarówno brunatne liście, jak i gęsta ruda sierść, szybko wchłaniały krew. Między ostrymi wilczymi kłami utykały kawałki mięsa. Skulona na ziemi Sereda obserwowała, jak z oczu jej przyjaciela ucieka życie, płakała. Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc za sobą spokojne kroki. 

-Hej- Głos Razjela był niczym relanium. Jego chłodna dłoń, na jej ramieniu dawała siłę, żeby się podnieść. Ale wtedy zobaczyła jego oczy; błękitne niczym akwamaryn i zimne niczym lód, nie dotykał ich uśmiech, który błąkał mu się po ustach.

Spróbowała wyrwać mu rękę, ale nie miała siły, siedziała tylko jak laleczka na sznurkach, zależna od ruchu ręki władcy marionetek.

Ktoś uklęknął za nią. Wpatrzona w hipnotyzujący błękit nie miała siły, żeby się odwrócić. Kolejna dłoń, mniejsza niż Razjela i znacznie cieplejsza, wetknęła jej palce pod brodę, boleśnie zmuszając głowę do odchylenia. Sereda kątem oka zauważyła coś metalicznego, przechodzącego od osoby siedzącej za nią, do ręki Razjela.

Orfaniel krzyknął tylko raz. Widział, jak Mata traci życie a wilk, który jeszcze chwilę temu zatapiał kły w jego krtani, dopada do nogi Nesanela i powala go na ziemię. Sam z siebie nawet nie drgnął, na jego szyi nonszalancko zarzucone było ramię Lucyfera. Morningstar stał tam rozluźniony, rozmawiając z Gabrielem Brightem, sens ich słów nie docierał do uszu Orfaniela. Chłopak patrzył jak ktoś, z kim jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej grał w Scrabble, rozcina jego przyjaciółkę na kawałeczki. Spokojne, metodyczne ruchy, odzianej w niebieski lateks ręki, budziły w nim odrazę. 

Sereda nie krzyczała. Chwilami nawet jej nie bolało, jedynym co tak naprawdę sprawiało jej ból, była satysfakcja, jaką widziała na twarzy Razjela. 

Nie wiedziała, jak to się działo, wciąż siedziała prosto, podtrzymywana przez osobę, z którą Razjel rozmawiał po cichu, ale wiedziała, że to nie ona utrzymuje jej ciało w pozycji pionowej. Już dawno powinna się przewrócić, ale jakaś siła, która nie była jej własną, prostowała jej kręgosłup i nakazywała patrzeć, pomimo że już dawno powinna była upaść na ziemię martwa. 

Razjel napawał się możliwością eksperymentu na “żywym” organizmie, spokojnie nacinał i modyfikował pewne elementy anatomiczne za pomocą mocy. Nagle zaklął, potrząsnął głową i dłońmi, jakby otrząsał je z wody. Ciało Seredy upadło z głuchym tąpnięciem na leśną ściółkę. Rafał współczująco wzruszył ramionami. Razjel oddał mu nóż i kontynuowali rozmowę, jak gdyby mówili o pogodzie, a nie swojej koleżance ze szkoły.

-Następnym razem się uda...

-Tak, na pewno.

Patrząc na powolną i okrutną śmierć przyjaciółki, Orfaniel nie zauważył, jak sytuacja wokół niego się zmieniła. Morningstar opierał się teraz o drzewo. Na jego ramionach opierał się ciężko Gabriel, który wybrał jego bark jako podpórkę pod brodę. 

Wyczuwając, że jego czas się kończy, Orfaniel przestąpił z nogi na nogę i przełknął głośno. 

-Gdzieś się wybierasz?- mruknął Gabriel w ramię Orfaniela, jego oddech był ciepły i łaskotał skórę. Był blisko, zbyt blisko. Młodszy chłopak czuł, jak starszy się uśmiecha, był to zadowolony uśmiech zwycięzcy, który nie przewidywał porażki i dokładnie wiedział jak dopiąć swego. 

Kiedy Gabriel się zaśmiał, Orfaniel zamknął oczy. Ciemność wcale nie tłumiła jego lęku. Chwilę później już o tym nie myślał. Wszystko się rozpłynęło, istniał tylko ból. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł nic takiego, miał wrażenie, że się rozpada. Słabł, jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, zmuszając obu chłopaków do przemieszczenia się na ziemię. 

Przytrzymując posiłek przy sobie, Gabriel odsunął usta od jego ramienia. Wciąż się uśmiechał. Patrzył wzrokiem drapieżnika, który wciąż poszukuje, już nie dla zaspokojenia głodu, ale dla sportu. Jego oczy spoczęły na jednym z wilków, którego niebieskie oczy uśmiechały się do niego beztrosko. Zanim zdążył jednak skoczyć w kierunku swojego chłopaka, odezwał się Lucyfer.

-Owocne polowanie, nie sądzisz?

-Tobie się nie nudzi z nami polować? 

-Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty Gabrysiu, wiesz, jak to jest. A estetyka polowania jest w sam raz jak dla mnie.

-Myślałem, że raczej byś wolał koncert MCR...


End file.
